Eine Versuchung
by michi-sky
Summary: Sie Trafen sich im Zug.. „..Übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger und wer seid ihr?“ „..Ron Weasley“ „Harry Potter“.. ..und nun, der 27. August 1999, sollte alles verändern.. lest einfach den Prolog. HPHG4ever
1. Prolog

So, ich bin zurück, hab auch was mitgebracht, nämlich...

Eine Versuchung

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfiktion gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

Feedback ist natürlich jederzeit willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Prolog... (oder Trailer, auf jeden fall eine Einleitung) **

Sie Trafen sich im Zug...

„_Hat jemand eine Kröte gesehen... _

_...Übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger und wer seid ihr?"_

„_Ich bin Ron Weasley"_

„_Harry Potter"_

waren sich erst nicht grün...

„_Du glaubst wohl, es sei eine Belohnung dafür, dass du die Regeln gebrochen hast." (Hermine)_

„_Ich dachte, du sprichst nicht mehr mit uns?" (Harry)_

„_Hör jetzt bloß nicht auf damit" (Ron) „es tut uns ja so gut."_

wurden durch einen Troll zusammengeschweißt... den

_-Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht gemeinsam erleben kann, ohne das man Freundschaft schließt, und einen fast vier Meter großen Bergtroll zu erlegen, gehört gewiss dazu... _

gingen durch viele gefahren...

_(Ach lest einfach die Sechs Bücher –grins-... den wenn ich hier, wie ursprünglich gedacht, alle Gemeinsam erlebten Gefahren aufzähle, wäre der Prolog größer als die eigentliche Geschichte)_

bis zur grenze des Todes...

_...eine Art violetter Flammenschweif durchfuhr glatt Hermines Brust. Sie machte leise „Oh!", als wäre sie überrascht, brach zusammen und Blieb reglos am Boden liegen..._

_..."Hey, Harry, hier drin sind Gehirne..." – „...Accio Gehirn!..." - ...„RON NEIN."_

_...Er war geblendet, er starb, jede Faser schrie nach Erlösung, und Harry spürte, das die Kreatur ihn erneut benutzte ... „Wenn der Tod nichts bedeutet, Dumbledore, dann töte den Jungen..."_

und doch blieben sie über die Jahre gute Freunde...

_...ein Widerhall von drei Stimmen war zu hören „AUF IMMER" ein seltsam blaues licht breitete sich über ihnen aus und hüllte sie kurzzeitig ein..._

besiegten den Dunklen Lord...

_...„Hermine es hat geklappt. Dank Ron's blödsinniger Bemerkung und deiner Idee, mit dem invertierten, Kugelförmigen Reflektionsschild, ...er hat sich praktisch selbst vernichtet..." _

...und nun, der 27.August 1999, zwei Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss... dieser Tag sollte alles verändern.

---

Demnächst hier zu lesen...

michi-sky

_Kommentare nehme ich jetzt aber schon an. –grins-_

_Ich sollte vielleicht dabei sagen, dass dies nur als Einleitung zu meiner Geschichte,gedacht ist. Außerdem muss ich noch gestehen, dass ein Teil der Kursiv geschriebenen Sätze, aus den Büchern eins und fünf entnommen ist. Ach ja, das mit dem 16+ ist nicht wegen Gewalt oder Schimpfwörtern, es ist wegen der Erotik –grins-_


	2. Winkelgasse

**Eine Versuchung**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir, sondern der einzigartigen J. K. Rowling, mit Ausnahme der von mir erfundenen. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt, hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzen. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

Feedback von euch, ist jederzeit willkommen, apropo, hier noch ein paar "Erläuterungen" zu euren Kommentaren.

erstmal at all: Ich hoffe ich habe mit dem „**Prolog... (oder Trailer, auf jeden fall eine Einleitung)" **nicht zu viel versprochen da -_wie dort zu lesen_- dieser nur als Einleitung dort steht, sozusagen als... ähm... naja, als Einleitung eben.

at Hermine Potter: Danke, ich hoffe es gefällt.

at Schokki:Achtung! es kommt... –grins- hier kannst du es lesen.

at Marlia: Danke fürs Ohr... und hier geht's weiter.

at Harry Black Potter: Danke für das vertrauern und ich denke, sie ist mindestens halb so gut... also damit meine ich –hust...hust-, Broken Hearts ist mindestens halb so gut wie diese... –grins- Ach ja... Danke für's Kommi bei „Kein Zurück".

at AlyshaNemesis: Danke, ähm... ab wann werden denn die 5 Minuten gerechnet?

_Hier nun das erste Kapitel (und Letzte, da das Rating welches noch eins höher liegt, hier ja nicht geduldet wird... -reusper-), sowie der Epilog... EineAnmerkung noch vorweg:_

Hermine und Harry haben die Animagusverwandlung gemeistert. Harry ist ein Panthera Pardus Niger (Panter /Schwarzer Leopard), der Name sagt es schon: Pechschwarzes Fell.

Hermine eine große Felis Silvestris (Europäische Wildkatze) mit silbergrauem Fell und weiß abgesetzten Pfoten.

Außerdem nehme ich einfach mal an, dass die tierischen Instinkte der Animagusform das Unterbewusstsein beeinflussen.

Die Anmerkung steht hier eigentlich nur,damit man so gewisseAndeutungen versteht -grins-.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! michi-sky.

---

**Winkelgasse, irgendwo zwischen Flourish & Blotts und 3W's**

---

Hermines Tag war ermüdend gewesen, es war kurz vor dem ersten September und heute waren noch einmal viele Schüler von Hogwarts gekommen, um auf den letzten Drücker ihre Bücher zu kaufen. Es war später Nachmittag geworden, und alles, was sie jetzt noch tun wollte, war schlafen.

Ihren Nebenjob in der magischen Buchhandlung Flourish & Blotts hatte sie sich weiß Gott anders vorgestellt... Gut, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es nicht jeden Tag so schlimm war, wie in der Woche vor Schulbeginn. So war ihre Liebe zu Büchern noch ungebrochen, im übrigen war es ja nur solange, bis die Semesterferien zuende waren und die Uni wieder begann.

Ein viel zu langer Weg lag vor ihr...

Noch bevor Harry vor zwei Jahren den Dunklen Lord besiegte, hatte er einen Apparationsschutz über das magische Viertel Londons gelegt. So musste jeder, der in die Winkelgasse oder auch in die Nockturngasse wollte, durch den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wie er es gemacht hatte, zumal der Schutz noch hielt und jedem Versuch, ihn zu lösen, standhielt...

‚_Einfach auf die Schnelle ein Nickerchen'_ dachte sie sich seufzend. „Und dann noch mit Ginny einkaufen", grummelte sie vor sich hin. Sie würde einfach in den Laden der Zwillinge gehen und da ein Nickerchen halten, es sollte sowieso der Treffpunkt sein. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Mutter sehr ungehalten darüber sein würde, wenn sie so überarbeitet nach Hause kam, ein Stündchen schlief und dann wieder gehen würde.

Ron hatte ihr mal gesagt, dass das Hinterzimmer der 3W's immer für sie offen sein würde, deshalb beabsichtigte sie dieses Angebot heute mal in Anspruch zu nehmen. Der Gedanke an die alte, eigentlich schon ausgediente. aber durch einen Zauber extrem gemütlich gemachte Couch, ließ ihre Augen vor Müdigkeit ein bisschen zufallen. Vielleicht würde sogar Harry da sein. Sie hatte ihn seit ein paar Tagen nicht gesehen, und sie begann ihn zu vermissen, Sie mochte ihn... sehr sogar und würde gerne mehr als nur freundschaftlich mit ihm zusammen sein – dies war ihr kleines Geheimnis, das sie nie jemals irgendjemandem erzählen würde. Es war etwas, das sie vor allen anderen geheim hielt, besonders natürlich vor Harry selbst.

In ihrem sechsten Jahr auf Hogwarts war sie eifersüchtig auf Ginny gewesen, da diese mit Harry zusammen war. Harry hatte dann aber zum Ende des Schuljahres mit ihr Schluss gemacht, was im Nachhinein auch Ginny recht war. Was sie selbst und Ron anging, sie hatten es miteinander versucht, doch im Endeffekt war es für sie beide nicht das richtige gewesen. Seufzend ging sie durch die Eingangstür in den _‚3W's - Laden der Zauberscherze'_ und steuerte direkt auf das Hinterzimmer zu. Ron, der heute hier arbeitete, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und einen halben Wink über die Schulter. Manchmal ging ihr selbst seine bloße Anwesenheit auf die Nerven.

Sie verschwand hinter dem Vorhang in den langen Flur. Ihr Weg führte sie am Lager vorbei, weiter am Labor der Zwillinge vorbei – die aber gerade nicht da waren – zur kleinen Wendeltreppe und dort hinauf. Oben war eine kleine Küche eingerichtet – eine umgestoßene Kaffeetasse, deren Inhalt sich auf Tisch und Boden verteilte nur am Rande wahrnehmend – ging sie zum Hinterzimmer. Oder ‚Gemeinschaftsraum', wie nicht nur sie es liebevoll nannte, wenn sich alle hier trafen.

Die Aussicht auf die bequeme Couch ließ ein kleines Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielen. Sie ging in das Hinterzimmer und blieb, wie von einem Bannzauber getroffen, angewurzelt stehen. Ihr noch müdes Lächeln fiel, ob des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot, einfach aus ihrem Gesicht.

Da war er, Harry, von der Taille aufwärts und abwärts vollständig nackt, nun... zu erwähnen wäre, dass er im Moment nur eine Boxershorts trug, die sich eng an seine schmalen Hüften schmiegte.

Hermine versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter zu schlucken, konnte ihre Augen aber immer noch nicht von dem halbnackten männlichen Wesen abwenden, das vor ihr stand.

Ihre Augen wanderten an seinen muskulösen Beinen hoch zu seiner dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Boxershorts, an der ihr eine leichte Beule nicht verborgen blieb. Sie bekämpfte die Röte, die auf ihre Wangen kroch mit nur mäßigem Erfolg, - dessen ungeachtet - setzte sie ihre bewundernde Musterung nach oben aber fort.

Ein muskulöser Oberkörper mit einem Hauch schwarzer Haare, die eine Spur zu den tiefergelegenen Teilen seines Körpers zogen, wurde von der Bräune seiner Haut betont. Ihre Musterung ging über die feinen, wie gemeißelten Gesichtszüge, und endete in seinen erstaunlichen, smaragdgrünen Augen. Diese wurden ein bisschen von einem Gefühl verdunkelt, das sie nicht definieren konnte, und die... genau zu ihr hinsahen.

Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Harry ihr dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie seinen Körper bewunderte. Ein tiefes Rot bedeckte jetzt ihre vorher schon rosigen Wangen, und sie zwang sich zu lächeln.

"Uhmpf… hi Harry. Ich..." sie musste sich erst mal räuspern „...ich wusste nicht, das jemand hier drin ist. Nun, ... ja."

Sie trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, es war ihr nicht möglich, den Blick von ihm loszureißen. So hatte sie ihn in den letzten, nun schon fast neun Jahren, seit sie ihn kannte, noch nie gesehen.

„Mine, gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte Harry mit einem schmucken Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und einem sonoren Brummen in der Stimme.

Hermine auf der anderen Seite, war leicht geschockt. Erstens hatte Harry ihr tatsächlich einen Kosenamen gegeben, und zweitens schien es ihm kein bisschen peinlich zu sein, so vor ihr zu stehen. Oder wenigstens konnte er es verdammt gut verbergen.

‚Okay, Hermine, denk! Denk nach, du kannst es nicht abstreiten, du hast keinen Hehl darum gemacht, es zu zeigen. Wie dein offener Mund und die Spucke, die von deinem Kinn tropft, beweisen.'

Eine kleine Stimmen in ihrem Ohr riet ihr ‚einfach die Coole spielen' und das tat sie dann auch.

„Nun... ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass, wenn ich einen ansprechenden männlichen Körper sehe, ich ihn auch begutachte. Lass uns aber nicht soweit vorgreifen und sagen, dass ich deinen 'mag', es ist lediglich ein anziehender... Körper'? Hermine hüpfte gedanklich auf und ab, als sie den schockierten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah.

Harry war leicht geschockt. Er hatte fast erwartet, dass es Hermine peinlich sein würde ihn so zu sehen, vielleicht sogar dass sie stotterte, oder gar geschockt zurück in den Laden lief. Nicht aber, in einer solchen Situation clever und gewitzt antwortete. Na gut, es war Hermine. Sie hatte ihn schon immer überrascht... _‚Hat sie grade meinen Körper ‚anziehend' genannt?'_

Nachdem er seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, erwiderte Harry. „Ist das so?" Gedanklich gab er sich eine Ohrfeige ‚ _‚Ist das alles, was dir einfällt? Und was stimmt hier nicht? Will sie dich...'_ Es machte ‚klick' in seinem Gehirn und allmählich wurde ihm einiges klar, Sie hatte seit der Schule keinen festen Freund – zumindest keinen, von dem er wusste-, hatte mit Ron im siebenten Jahr Schluss gemacht – na ja, es hatte sich irgendwie von selbst aufgelöst.

Kann also nur bedeuten _‚Sie will mich'.- ‚Ok... Spiel ich zur Probe mal die verführerischen Karten aus. Auch wenn ich sie so schocke, dass sie erst mal weg läuft.'_

Hermine erstarrte, als er sich vollends zu ihr drehte und einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, zwang sich aber, den Drang, zu kneifen und wegzulaufen, zu unterdrücken.

Harry warf ihr ein sehr verführerisches Lächeln zu, das ihn bisher noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte. Es schien aber so, als wären die Dinge heute nicht so, wie sie sonst waren.

Hermine indes lächelte nun ebenso zurück, was Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, was er aber nie zugegeben hätte.

„Also, du magst meinen Körper nicht... findest ihn aber anziehend?", fragte er und versuchte, verletzt anstatt amüsiert zu klingen ob des Wiederspruchs.

„Nur weil du zum Fressen gut aussiehst – und glaub mir, ich möchte das schon – heißt das nicht, dass ich vergessen kann, dass du mich all die Jahre ignoriert hast." Sie beendete ihre Aussage mit einem kühnen Schritt in Richtung des schockierten Adonis.

„Du bist heute ziemlich mutig, Hermine. Hat das irgendeinen bestimmten Grund?", fragte Harry, wobei er sich des Kerns ihrer Aussage nicht bewusst war. Denn einerseits war er erfreut, wusste er doch, dass sie nicht so war wie die anderen Mädchen. die ‚den-Jungen-der-du-weißt-schon-wen-besiegt-hat-und-immer-noch-lebt' wollten. Andererseits war er aber auch wütend, weil er seinem Geist erlaubt hatte, zu wandern, besonders zu ihrer Brust.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, heute ist einfach dein Glückstag. Jetzt beantworte mir aber auch eine Frage: Warum stehst du beinah ganz nackt im Gemeinschaftsraum der 3W's?", fragte sie mit einem weiteren Lächeln und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme unter ihren Brüsten, was diese noch mehr in Harrys Blickfeld rückte.

Harry musste sich räuspern_... ‚Ich sollte wirklich meine Hose wieder anziehen, oder mich wenigstens von Hermine wegdrehen, bevor sie bemerkt, was genau sie mir antut'._

„Ich hab eine Juxtasse der Weasleys erwischt und die hat meinen Kaffee auf mich verschüttet. Ich wollte mich grade saubermachen.", antwortete er und drehte sich nun doch um, zum einen, um Hermine aus seinem Blickfeld zu bekommen, und außerdem, um das Zelt in seinen Boxershorts vor IHR zu verstecken.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was sie überkam, aber sie wusste, welche Wirkung sie auf Harry hatte, und sie mochte es.

‚_Oh, Gott, seine Haut sieht so weich aus. Er kann sie nicht einfach bedecken.'_ Und bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was sie tat, plapperte sie drauf los,

„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?"

Harry wirbelte herum und sah, dass Hermine auf ihn zukam. Er nahm ihre schön geformten Beine wahr _- war ihr Rock nicht gerade eben noch länger gewesen -_ die dünne Taille _– wieso sitzt ihr T-Shirt auf einmal so eng -_ und die große Brust in Augenschein _– wie gesagt, enges T-Shirt... -_

Hermine stellte sich dicht vor ihn, so dass ihr Busen seine Brust leicht berührte, und ihre Nähe ließ sie dann auch bemerken, dass von ihm etwas an ihren Bauch drückte. Dazu kam der Duft seines Aftershaves, es war wie Wald und Leder und _‚er'_. Das Gefühl, das sie nun überfiel, ließ eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper laufen. Es erregte sie und eine angenehme Wärme wuchs zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie wollte sich am liebsten ohne Ende winden, ein entflohener Gedanke kreiste durch ihren Kopf: _‚Haben auch ‚- diese Instinkte -' meiner Animagusgestalt Gewalt über mich?'_

Währenddessen hatte sich Harrys Atmung verändert, er atmete die Luft, die nun nach ihr roch, mit kurzen und schweren Atemzügen ein. Es lag dieses leichte Parfüm, dieser unbestimmbare Duft von ihr in der Luft, den er so sehr mochte und _‚sie'_, es war nicht unangenehm, eher erotisch.

Hermine wusste nicht wirklich, was sie ihm überhaupt antat, aber sie wusste genug um zu erkennen, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte... nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Dies war nicht länger nur ein Spiel, das sie beide spielten.

Das schwere Atmen der beiden füllte das Hinterzimmer der 3W's aus, das sie in Beschlag genommen hatten. Ihre Körper waren nun dicht aneinander gepresst, nackte Haut traf Baumwolle.

Und es machte Harry verrückt. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihren abwenden. Sie hatten sich ineinander komplett verloren.

Es war keine leichte Aufgabe für Hermine gewesen, ihn nicht sofort zu küssen, doch je länger sie da standen, so innig aneinandergelehnt, desto weniger schaffte sie es, sich zurückzuhalten. Schließlich zwang sie sich, ihre Augen von seinen abzuwenden und richtete sie fatalerweise auf seine Lippen... seine köstlichen Lippen, so glatt, so perfekt, so... küssbar.

Sie konnte nicht länger widerstehen, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, nahm einen Arm – der irgendwann auf wundersame Weise den Weg zu seiner Taille gefunden hatte - hinauf hinter seinen Nacken und zog ihn sanft hinunter, damit sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Wie einen Stromschlag durchzuckte es das Paar bei dem Kontakt ihrer Lippen und sie wussten beide, dass sie niemals genug von dieser unglaublichen Empfindung bekommen würden.

Harry zog Hermine sanft in seine Arme hoch und drückte sie dabei noch enger an sich. Als sie sich für ein paar Sekunden trennten, um den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff zu inhalieren, drehte Harry sich mit ihr herum, sodass ihr Rücken nun an den Vorratsschrank gelehnt war. Dann schlossen sich ihre Lippen wieder gegeneinander. Sie zog seinen nackten Oberkörper weiter gegen sich, während er sein Bein zwischen ihre schob um sie dazuhalten, wo sie war.

Hermine wollte, dass der Kuss niemals endete, doch mit dem wenigen Sauerstoff, den beide nur durch die Nase bekamen, musste es zwangsläufig sein. Sie beendeten allmählich den Kuss, der ihr die Lippen anschwellen und feucht schimmern ließ. Als er sich ihr etwas entzog, sahen sie sich schwer atmend in die Augen, Harrys schienen zu glimmen. Eines ihrer süßen Lächeln, das er schon immer an ihr mochte, zog über ihr Gesicht, dann lehnte sie sich wieder vor und er folgte ihr ohne Zögern.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich diesmal nur leicht, fast spielerisch, und Hermine bewegte nun ihre Zunge langsam über seine Unterlippe, wodurch sie Harry ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Mine.", war alles, was er hervorbringen konnte, worauf er sie, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch tiefer und leidenschaftlicher küsste.

Ihre Hände strichen durch sein Haar, hielten seinen Kopf bei ihrem und erforschten gleichzeitig seinen Rücken.

Seine Hände wanderten nun ebenfalls über ihren Körper, umstrichen forschend ihre Brüste, glitten an ihrer Taille vorbei zu ihren Oberschenkeln und dann unter ihr T-Shirt. Dort tat er dann etwas, was Hermine fast vor Verzückung aufschreien ließ. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihrem T-Shirt wieder nach oben und stahlen sich unter ihren Spitzen-BH, wo er mit seinen kühlen Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre harten Brustwarze strich.

Hermines Aufschrei ging in seinem Mund verloren, sie konnte und wollte es da noch nicht enden lassen. Sie legte ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und hob ihre Beine an, sodass sie nun um ihn geschlungen waren. Die Beule in seiner Boxershorts war nun hart und sie konnte sie durch ihr Höschen pulsieren spüren.

Mit Bewegungen, die nur auf Instinkten zu beruhen schienen, um sie beide zu befriedigen, begann sie ihre Hüften gegen ihn zu reiben, was ihren nun feuchten Slip in schockierend nahen Kontakt mit seinem pulsierenden Glied brachte.

In diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass ihr T-Shirt und ihr BH verschwunden waren, so dass ihr Busen an seiner Brust rieb. Seine Hände hatte er, um ihre Arme zu entlasten, an ihrem Hintern. Während die schaukelnde Bewegung ihrer Hüften andauerte, begann Hermine sich schneller gegen ihn zu bewegen. Hitze breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

Harry saugte ihre Brust in seinen Mund und umspielte dabei ihre Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge, während sie sich, an ihn gepresst, zurückwölbte. Er saugte kurz hart und ließ sie dann langsam aus seinem warmen Mund rutschen, bis gerade noch ihr Nippel in seinem Mund war, den er dann sanft mit seinen Zähnen zwickte.

Hermine schrie auf und bog sich wild zurück wegen dem wundervollen und doch etwas schmerzhaften Druck an ihrer Brust.

Sie zog ihre Hände aus seinen Haaren und versuchte, seine Boxershorts zwischen sich und ihm wegzuziehen. Bevor sie ihr Vorhaben jedoch beenden konnte, hörte sie, wie ihr Name gerufen wurde. Es war nicht Harry's Stimme, sie gehörte einer Person, die sie hier und jetzt nicht sehen wollte.

„Hermine?"

Da war es wieder... es war Ron! _‚Konnte der sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen?'_

Die Stimme kam vom unteren Flur und nach der Lautstärke des dritten Rufens zu urteilen, der Tür immer näher.

Harry hatte sie jetzt auch gehört, und fast im selben Moment begannen beide damit, einen neuen Rekord im schnellen Anziehen von Kleidung aufzustellen... _– ja, beide sind Zauberer, aber in Panik vergisst man so was schon mal, wenn man muggelgebohren ist oder bei ihnen aufwächst. -_

Unglücklicherweise war Hermines BH unauffindbar.

Ein für Hermine untypisches „Scheiß drauf", das sie murmelte, während sie sich ihr T-Shirt überzog und eilig in ihren Rock stopfte, ließ Harry grinsen.

Das Knarren der obersten Stufe, der Treppe, war nun überdeutlich zu hören.

Ihre Strickjacke, die sie vorhin noch über ihrem Arm hereingetragen hatte, warf sie auch noch schnell über – um die verräterischen, noch steifen Brustwarzen zu verstecken. Harry, dem es nun wieder einfiel, brachte noch schnell ihr Haar mit einem Zauber in Ordnung, er war auch grade damit fertig, sein Hemd in die Hose zu stecken und seinen Gürtel zuzumachen, als die Tür auch schon aufflog und Ron dastand.

„Oh, da bist du. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo du hingegangen bist", meinte Ron zu Hermine, wobei er nun unschlüssig zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her schaute, die wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt mitten im Raum standen.

„Uh, ja... nun... ähm... hier bin ich. Warum... hast du mich gesucht?", fragte Hermine hastig und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, hoffend, dass er nicht den Geruch von Sex im Raum bemerkte.

Harrys Augen begannen, bei dem Anblick von Hermine, wie sie sich über ihre Lippen leckte – so kurz der Moment auch dauerte -, wieder zu leuchten und seine Hose wurde im Schritt wieder etwas enger.

„Ginny und Luna waren gerade wieder da und haben gefragt, ob du vielleicht schon hier bist... sie waren bei Flourish & Blotts, aber du warst wohl schon da weg. Ginny lässt sich übrigens entschuldigen, mit dem Einkaufsbummel, das müsse sie verschieben..."

‚_Das ist echt Ron, hat wie immer nichts gecheckt und quasselt wie ein Wasserfall.' _

Ron drehte sich nun zu Harry und war überrascht, dass dieser ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Ähm... Harry... bist du ok? fragte er, sich keiner Schuld bewusst, mutig seinen erbosten Freund ansehend. „Wie geht's deinen Klamotten?"

„Mir geht's gut und meinen Klamotten auch. Hör mal, mir ist da gerade was eingefallen, ich muss Hermine unbedingt etwas zeigen... das ihr..." nun trat er an Ron heran und sagte leise, aber so, dass es Hermine noch hörte „...du kennst sie doch, wenn es was zum lernen gibt, ist sie als erste dabei" wobei er ihr verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

Er drehte sich nun vollends zu Hermine und sagte, während er ihr einen heißen Blick zuwarf: „Das heißt, wenn du beenden willst, was wir angefangen haben. Du kannst mit zu meinem Apartment kommen und ich lehre dich alles, was du wissen willst."

Während Hermine nun ein umwerfendes Grinsen zeigte, sagte sie. „Natürlich. Ich beende immer, was ich angefangen habe. Lass uns ‚jetzt' gehen." Hermine betonte das ‚jetzt' besonders, was Ron noch mehr verwunderte.

Das war alles, was Harry nur zu hören brauchte. Schneller als Ron „Quidditch" hätte sagen können, packte Harry Hermines Hand und zog sie zur Tür. Diese folgte ihm und als sie die Tür des ‚Gemeinschaftsraumes' erreichten, sah sie noch mal zurück, zu einem verblüfften Ron.

„Sag den Mädchen, dass ich mit Lernen beschäftigt bin, und dass ich es wohl für den Rest des Tages sein werde. Ich ruf sie morgen an. Danke!" Damit wurde sie von Harry aus der Hintertür gezogen und die beiden eilten davon.

Zurück blieb ein Ron, der nur ein unverständliches „Lernen, was anderes kann die gar nicht..." von sich gab. Er grinste _‚Gut, dass ich die los bin'_.

_Ende...?_

---

_Ach ja, der Epilog:_

Abends, als Ron dann den Laden abgeschlossen hatte, räumte er noch die Küche auf. „Oh Harry, hättest du nicht den Kaffee aufwischen können", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er mit einem Schnipser seines Zauberstabes den Kaffeefleck von Tisch und Boden verschwinden ließ. „Ich muss Ginny mal auf die Finger klopfen..." murmelte Ron weiter „...Gibt Harry Kaffee in einer Jux-Tasse, sie wusste doch, was dann passiert."

Hinten im ‚Gemeinschaftsraum' rückte er noch die Stühle am Tisch gerade und entdeckte dabei auf einer der Sitzflächen etwas, was dort nicht sein sollte. Ein bisschen Spitzenstoff, er bückte sich, um das Stoffstück zu enthüllen – ein BH!

„Bei Merlins Barte, was in aller Welt!..." – „ ...aber..., niemand kommt nach hier hinten. Die Zwillinge sind mit ihren Frauen heute bei Mom im Fuchsbau..., Ginny war nur kurz da... um Harry auf einen Kaffee reinzubitten..." da dämmerte es ihm langsam. Nur Harry und... Hermine waren heute hier."

Alle Dinge fügten sich zusammen; der BH, der plötzliche Drang Hermines, mit Harry mitzugehen... in sein – APARTMENT!

„AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

**- ENDE -**

_Und nun an alle Leser,_

_Ein Kommentar wäre sehr nett, damit ich weiß ob die ff gelesen wurde..._

_ich lass aber auchein „Ich war hier gelten" –grins- oder ein : ) oder ; ) oder was auch immer..._

_...tut'sdann zur Notauch._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Und bevor ich es vergesse, noch ein großes **"DANKE"** an meine Beta, "- HexeLea - ".

Sie hat sich wieder mit meinen kleinen Fehlern abgemüht und so ein oder zwei Sätze gerade gebogen.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Eine Versuchung II

**Eine Versuchung II** _(oder die, die eigentlich die erste war)_

Mal was neues ... Disclaimer:

„Ähm... Professor..." war nun Malfoy Junior übertrieben freundlich zu vernehmen. Und seiner Tonlage nach konnte das Ende des Satzes - natürlich für jemand anderen - nichts gutes bedeuten. „... es ist ja sonst nicht meine Art, hinter anderer Leute Rücken schlecht über diese zu reden,_ (-hust hust, nur nicht grins-)_ doch haben sie mal dieses Schlam... ähm ich meine diese vorlaute Bücherhexe Granger beobachtet? Sonst treibt die sich immer in der Bücherei herum und hängt da mit Potter ab. Jetzt hab ich sie aber im Tränkelabor gesehen, die will bestimmt was aushecken..."

„Mr Malfoy, wir wollen doch sicher höflich bleiben..." sagte nun eine tiefe, Unheil verkündende Stimme hinter der Personifikation einer Antipathieperson. "...und wenn...?" Zum Erstaunen des Autors zuckte der Angesprochene nicht mal zusammen... na gut, er zuckte schon, aber sackte auch sogleich ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
„tzz... und wie soll ich jetzt bitteschön dramatisch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfiktion nicht mir gehören, sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling? Und ich nicht beabsichtige, hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzen. Außerdem damit kein Geld machen will, sondern nur aus Jux und Tollerei schreibe?"  
---  
**_"Malfoy..."_** kam es nun noch tiefer und bedrohlicher vom Autor _„...das hat Konsequenzen."_

---

Anmerkung: Sag niemals Nie... nun wenn man es genau nimmt hab ich nie „Niemals oder Nie" gesagt (zu keinem Zeitpunkt) ich habe lediglich ENDE darunter geschrieben... –hust hust- na ja, sei's drum. Da ihr nun so zahlreich um eine Fortsetzung gebeten habt... hier also ein weiteres Kapitel zu „Eine Versuchung". Es schließt aber nicht an das ‚erste' Kapitel an, sondern spielt zum Ende des siebten Jahres auf Hogwarts.

Das es auf Harry/Hermine hinweisen muss ist klar - soll ja zum ersten Kapitel passen -, es soll aber auch – wie ihr gleich lesen könnt - aufzeigen, das Hermine Unfug machen kann. –grins- ;)

---

Beta-Gelesen by **o-o** HexeLea **o-o**

Sie hat sich wieder meiner kleinen Fehler angenommen und den einen oder anderen Satz gerade gebogen.

Vielen Dank dafür.

---

„...ach ja, Kommentare sind wie immer willkommen und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!"

---

---

**Frühe Mitte 1997 (Siebtes und somit letztes Schuljahr für die drei Freunde)**

---

**Hogwarts, Samstagvormittag, irgendwo auf dem Schlossgelände...**

---

Die Prüfungen waren geschrieben, und jeder wartete nur noch darauf, daß die letzten Tage des Schuljahrs zuende gingen. Die einen um endlich in die Ferien zu kommen, und die anderen, da sie Hogwarts nun für immer verlassen würden...

Nun, nicht jeder freute sich. Da war ein junger Mann mit immer noch wildem, schwarzem Haar und einer schon etwas verblassten Narbe auf seiner Stirn, der es eher bedauerte, das seine Schulzeit zuende war. Was sollte er nun mit sich anfangen? Als er vor zwei Jahren noch Auror werden wollte, schien es noch so weit weg und auch ein richtiger Weg, um später das Böse bekämpfen zu können. Doch in dem Punkt war er sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher. Das Böse mit dem Namen Voldemort hatte er vor drei Monaten besiegt. Es war ein kleiner Kampf - nur zwischen ihm und Tom, dem Dunklen Möchtegern-Lord - nicht wie viele erwarteten, eine große Schlacht. Was im Endeffekt auch besser war.

Wenn auch sonst alles noch unklar oder unsicher war, eines war jedenfalls sicher, er würde unter keinen Umständen zu den Dursleys gehen. Selbst wenn diese ihn auf Knien darum bitten würden.

So in seinen Gedanken versunken, ging Harry neben Ron über das Schlossgelände. Eigentlich suchten sie Hermine. Sie hatten schon das ganze Schloss durchwandert und waren nun in der näheren Umgebung unterwegs.

Sie hatten sie weder im Gemeinschaftsraum angetroffen, noch war sie zum Frühstück gekommen. Wo Sie doch sonst immer meinte, dies sei die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Bei Hagrid waren sie auch schon, leider ohne Erfolg.

„Ron, so geht das nicht, ich mache mir echt Sorgen, wir müssen jetzt Professor McGonagall oder einem anderen Lehrer Bescheid geben, daß Hermine verschwunden ist. - Sagte Ginny nicht vorhin, Hermine sei schon sehr früh aus dem Mädchentrakt gegangen?"

„Ach, lass sie doch... Hermine sagte doch gestern abend noch, sie wolle etwas experimentieren und wir sollten sie dabei nicht stören."

„Das war gestern abend", erwiderte Harry. Er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es Ron egal zu sein schien, was mit Hermine war oder wo sie steckte. Man könnte glauben, daß die beiden nicht mehr zusammen waren... waren sie noch zusammen? In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte er sie weder Händchen halten, noch sich küssen sehen.

„Harry... alles klar bei dir?"

Ron's Frage übergehend meinte der Angesprochene nur „Wir wollten doch heute vormittag nach Hogsmead, darauf hat sie sich doch schon seit Mittwoch gefreut..." _‚Obwohl', _dachte er weiter_ ‚Sie wollte mir nicht sagen warum.'_

„Was sind wir blöd" sagte nun Harry mit einem mal laut und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen seine Stirn.

„Was heißt hier wir", fragte Ron nun, trotz der momentanen Lage schmunzelnd.

„Wir deshalb, weil ich nicht an die Karte der Rumtreiber gedacht habe und du, weil du sie dir vorgestern ausgeliehen und noch nicht zurückgegeben hast.

„Mr. Potter?" kam es vom Schlosstor herüber und unterbrach die beiden. Es war der kleine Professor Flitwick, der sie rief„ Wenn Sie und Mr. Weasley nach Miss Granger suchen, die ist im Krankenflügel."

Mehr brauchte Harry nicht zu hören. Er ließ Ron einfach stehen und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey fast umrennend, hörte er sie noch sagen: „Leise, Miss Granger schläft." Doch da stand er schon an ihrem Bett.

Harry saß stundenlang an Hermines Krankenbett und wich ihr nicht von der Seite. Ron beobachtete Harry von der Tür zum Krankenzimmer. Ihr Zustand schien Harry zu erschüttern, als sei Hermine in seinem Leben so etwas wie ein fester Anker geworden und als habe er erst jetzt eine schon unbewusste Erkenntnis, bewusst in sich aufgenommen. Vielleicht war sich Harry aber auch gar nicht mal selbst im Klaren darüber, wieso er so lange an Hermines Bett ausharrte.

---

In Harry's Gedankenwelt sah es ein wenig konfus aus, Fragen über Fragen schlugen wie Wellen an einen imaginären Strand _- wieso ist sie hier? hatte sie einen Unfall? Wird sie es überstehen? –_ Madam Pomfrey hatte sich über Hermines Zustand, bzw. die Ursache ihres Hierseins ausgeschwiegen und nur lapidar gemeint: „Das müssen Sie sie schon selber fragen", sich dann kopfschüttelnd umgedreht und war in ihrem Büro verschwunden.

---

Hermine, - Ron war längst gegangen -, wälzte sich etwas unruhig hin und her. Ihre Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich und sie gab für Harry undefinierbare Geräusche von sich, von leichtem Winseln über leises Stöhnen, bis hin zu etwas, das abstrakterweise wie das Schnurren einer Katze klang.

Harry, der das Ganze mit skeptischen Blicken aufnahm, ging vorsorglich zum Büro der Schulkrankenschwester und sagte ihr Bescheid, worauf diese nur undefiniert lächelte und meinte, das müsse so sein. Und damit einen verwirrten Harry wieder zum Bett der Patientin entließ.

---

**Krankenstation Hogwarts, sehr später Samstag Nachmittag**

---

Hermine wachte schweißgebadet auf, ihr Traum war beängstigend realistisch und ... erregend gewesen, ja, sie genoss die Erinnerung daran sogar. Dieses Experiment, dieser Zaubertrank... das war... sie fand keine Worte. Am liebsten hätte sie davon ihren beiden Freunden erzählt... nein, letztlich nur einem ihrer Freunde, aber über so etwas sprechen... nein. Oder gar Harry davon erzählen... nein das ging nicht, konnte sie nicht. Gut, er war ihr Freund und sie mochte ihn... sehr sogar, das fand sie in diesem Traum mehr als bestätigt, aber darüber reden... , über diesen Traum, mit ihm, mit Harry sprechen? Nein..., nein..., das... nee!

Sie würde es als ihr Geheimnis wahren... wenigstens bis sie – wenn es denn mal soweit kommen sollte – mit ihm zusammen war und dann auch nur... vielleicht.

Sie hatte darüber gelesen, mehr durch Zufall als mit Absicht. Da es einerseits die Traumlos-Schlaftränke gab, fand sie beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek das „andererseits". In einem abgelegenen Winkel, der zwischen dem öffentlichen, für alle Schüler zugänglichen Teil der Bibliothek lag, und der Verbotenen Abteilung, gab es ein Regal, das Bücher enthielt, deren Inhalt – eigentlich - nur für volljährige Schüler zugänglich war. Es gab sogar einen Zauber, gleich einer Alterslinie, der auf dem Regal lag. So war gewährleistet, dass minderjährige Zauberer nicht mal das Regal - gar nicht zu reden von dem Inhalt - sehen konnten.

Sie als „Bücherhexe" – Wehe dem, wenn sie den oder diejenige erwischen würde, der ihr diesen Spitznamen verpasst hatte - las nicht immer nur Bücher, die ausschließlich mit vernünftiger Zauberei zu tun hatten. Da sie sowieso viel in der Bibliothek war, fiel dies gar nicht weiter auf. Es interessierte ja auch kaum jemanden, was sie gerade las. Außer vielleicht Harry und nebenbei noch Ron. Letzteren interessierte es - wenn überhaupt - nur ein bisschen, am Rande sozusagen, wenn etwas für seine Hausaufgaben dabei abfiel.

Hermine hatte schon des öfteren über den einen oder anderen sinnvollen oder unsinnigen Trank oder auch Zauber geschmunzelt. So gab es neben dem Traumlos-Schlaftrank auch Varianten, die einem im Traum die wahre Liebe zeigten oder sogar erotische Fantasien ausleben ließen.

Eine Beschreibung der Gefühle, der Stimmung, alles entsprach so sehr dem, was ihr jetzt auch in ihrem Traum geschehen war.

Hier fand sie auch den gefühlsechten ‚Traumtrank', der einen seine geheimsten, unterbewussten Fantasien, welche man sich selber kaum eingestand, erleben ließ. Warum war sie auch so neugierig, hatte sie denn nicht schon gelesen, was er bewirkte, mit was man rechnen musste?

Obwohl... sie wusste jetzt mit Sicherheit, daß sie nicht in Ron verliebt war. Ebenso wusste sie nun aber auch, daß es Harry war, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Sie seufzte. Wenn er doch auch so fühlen würde...

Hermines verträumter Blick wurde klar und sie erkannte, daß da jemand schlafend neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß... _‚Moment' _dachte sie. „Das ist ja gar nicht mein Bett" sagte sie unbewusst laut.

Harry, davon aufgeschreckt, schaute etwas verschlafen erst sie und dann Prof. McGonagall sowie Madame Pomfrey an, die gerade zur Tür hereinkamen.

„Das haben Sie richtig erkannt, Miss Granger. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für ihre Unbesonnenheit, weil sie ein Buch, das eigentlich in die verbotene Abteilung gehört, gelesen haben. Noch dazu eins mit dem Vermerk, ab Volljährigkeit."

„Crm crm... ähm Minerva..." wurde die Professorin unterbrochen, „...Miss Granger ist schon volljährig."

Diese Feststellung kam von Poppy Pomfrey, die sich damit einen finsteren Blick von der Schulleiterin einfing. „Und wenn ich das mal anmerken darf, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor für einen offensichtlich gut gebrauten Ero... ähm... Traumtrank."

Diese Worte vernehmend, wurde Hermines Kopf mehr als rot und Harrys Gesichtsausdruck glich einem Fragezeichen.

„Poppy" sagte Prof. McGonagall kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach Minerva" meinte die Schulkrankenschwester nun schmunzelnd „Ich kann mich da an eine Schülerin erinnern..." und dabei schaute sie McGonagall demonstrativ an „...,die es nicht abwarten konnte, bis sie volljährig war, um diesen Trank zu probieren."

Aber das hörten Hermine und Harry schon nicht mehr, da Madame Pomfrey und McGonagall schon ins Büro der Krankenstation gegangen waren.

Noch immer mit einem sichtbaren Rotton im Gesicht, schaute Hermine nun Harry verlegen an und meinte nur „Sag es bitte niemandem... und schon gar nicht Ron."

„Was soll ich niemandem sagen und was ist eigentlich passiert, und überhaupt, was hat das mit dem Traumtrank auf sich, von dem Madam Pomfrey gerade sprach?"

„Bitte frag jetzt nicht, ich erzähle es dir später... vielleicht und... ähm... bitte schau nicht nach, was es mit diesem Trank auf sich hat." Ihr flehender Gesichtsausdruck ließ Harry schon neugierig werden, doch er respektierte Hermine zu sehr, als daß er sie hintergehen würde.

„Miss Granger" meinte Madam Pomfrey, die ihren Kopf gerade aus dem Büro herausstreckte, noch immer schmunzelnd. „Wenn Sie und der junge Mann mit dem gegenseitigen Anstarren fertig sind, können Sie die Krankenstation verlassen. Und beim nächsten Mal, wenn Sie meinen, 'diesen Trank' nehmen zu müssen, dann machen Sie das bitte abends in ihrem Bett und nicht im Flur. Sie hatten Glück, daß Sie sich ihren Kopf nicht angeschlagen haben. Im übrigen gibt es bald Abendessen und das brauchen Sie jetzt."

---

Wieder mal ein

ENDE...?

wer weiß, wer weiß...

-

mfg michi-sky

...oh... bevor ich es vergesse, bitte einmal da unten auf **GO** klicken und mir ein Kommi da lassen.

z.B damit ich weiss, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat oder ob ich noch einen Anschluss an das erste Kapitel schreiben soll... –grins-


	4. Eine Versuchung II Hermines Traum

**Eine Versuchung oder was sie wirklich träumte**

_Disclaimer... oder so..._

Dumbledore erhob sich und ohne dass er sich besonders darum bemühen musste, war es mit einem mal Still in der Großen Halle, jeder der schon die ersten Kapitel gelesen hatte und auch die anderen warteten begierig darauf was der Alte Schulleiter zu verkünden hatte...

„Nun... der Autor dieser Fanfiktion, hat mich gebeten folgendes bekannt zu machen."

„Was kann das schon groß sein". Konnte man nun, wenn auch sehr leise von Snape hören. Da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch ungewöhnlich Stille in der großen halle Halle war, hörte man ihn trotzdem ziemlich gut. Worauf ihn alle mit Strafendem Blicken Einschüchterten. (das zum großen vergnügen des Autors –lacht- auch gelang)

„Wo war ich... ach ja, bekannt zu machen, als da wäre...

Der Autor gibt hiermit bekannt, dass Harry Potter und die nette Miss Herrin... -ähm crm crm- ...Miss Hermine Granger nicht ihm gehören, sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Er beabsichtigt hier nicht Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will er damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibt nur aus Jux und Tollerei."

...so genehm?"

„Ja, das ist so in Ordnung Albus". Meinte nun die Unheil verkündende Stimme des Autors direkt hinter Snape, worauf dieser ganz ‚Unsnapehaft' zusammen zuckte.

„Ach ein zwei dinge noch. Da mich meine Schwester -huhu wink- gefragt hat, was Hermine den nun genau im letzten Kapitel „Geträumt" hat... –husthust- ... nun das wollte ich eigentlich der Phantasie des einzelnen Lesers selber überlassen. Und aus meiner Antwort „Denk dir was aus..." nun ja, ist das da unten geworden.

„VON IHR GESCHRIEBEN" –großeslobhastdugutgemacht-. ...nicht von mir, hab nur ein bisschen rein gepfuscht... -grins-

(www – fanfiction - net/u/1038991/) Ich denke jeder weiß wie es geht

Feedback ist natürlich willkommen und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!"

„Hermines Traum"

---

**Hogwarts, Vormittags, Mädchenschlafsaal Gryffindore**

---

Hermine Granger starrte den Zaubertrank in ihren Händen eine Weile nervös an. Sie wusste, sie war zwar im Moment hier in demZimmer - das sie mit Parvati und Lavender teilte - allein, dennoch schaute sie alle paar Minuten hinter sich zur Tür, als erwarte sie jeden Moment das dort eine der beiden herein spazieren und sie erwischen konnte. Parvati und Lavender konnten ja solche Klatschbasen sein.

_Sei nicht albern Hermine, _dachte sie sich, _du bist schon alt genug, um das hier machen zu dürfen... denke ich jedenfalls... ach verdammt! Was soll's, runter damit. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden..!_

Noch einmal blickte sie auf die buntschillernde Flüssigkeit in der schmalen Phiole hinab, ehe sie das Behältnis an ihre Lippen setzte und die süßlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit in einem Zug herunter schluckte.

Dieser Trank würde ihrem Herzen nun hoffentlich eine Richtung weisen, wem sie nun eben dieses geschenkt hatte, denn sie war sich absolut nicht mehr sicher.

Im Buch stand auf jeden Fall, dass dieser Traumtrank einem die geheimsten Fantasien und Wünsche eröffnete. Und genau das war es, was Hermine wissen wollte.

Die Zeit mit Ron war... angenehm gewesen, aber das sie nun auf einmal auch Augen für Harry hatte, ließen nun doch Sorgen in ihr hoch kommen.

Wann hatte sie bemerkt, wie männlich Harry mit dieser Narbe auf seiner Stirn aussah? Oder diese tiefschwarzen Haare, die ihm immer so vorwitzig in die Stirn und über seine wunderbar Smaragdgrünen Augen fielen? Oder dass seine Schultern viel breiter und seine Hüften viel schmaler waren als die von Ron?

Und vor allen Dingen: ‚_Seit wann interessierten sie diese Äußerlichkeiten!'_

---

**_Sie erinnerte sich an den heutigen frühen Morgen in der Bibliothek... _**

Die junge Hexe schlenderte an den langen Reihen der Bücherregale entlang und näherte sich immer mehr den verbotenen Büchern und denen, die erst den erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen zugänglich waren in der Reihe davor.

_Sie lächelte in sich hinein, nun, sie WAR ja nun eine Volljährige Hexe. Und deshalb wusste sie auch von diesen besonderen Büchern. _

Hermine blickte sich noch mal aufmerksam um, ehe sie in dem vorletzten Gang verschwand, der nur für Erwachsene war, und sich die Bücherrücken genauer ansah. Sie wusste genau was sie suchte, und hoffte, das sie dieses spezielle Buch schnell fand, ehe sie jemand darauf ansprechen konnte was sie denn suchte.. das wäre ihr ein wenig peinlich gewesen.

_Die unteren Reihen hatte sie schon durchgeschaut und stellte sich nun auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um auch die letzte und oberste Reihe durchzuforsten._

_Wo ist denn nur... dachte Hermine und fand schlussendlich doch den Einband, den sie gesucht hatte._

„War ja klar, das letzte Buch - und dann auch noch völlig falsch zugeordnet!" _grummelte Hermine und drückte das Buch Kopfschüttelnd an ihren Busen und lächelte dann doch erleichtert. _

_Jetzt nur noch schnell nachschauen was ich alles brauche, und dann... dachte sie und fand die gesuchte Seite innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblickes. _

„Gefühlsechter Erotik-Traumtrank - da haben wir ihn ja!" _sagte sie zwar leise, dennoch schlich sich ein rosa Hauch auf ihre Wangen und sie schlug sich mit einer Hand vor den Mund, während die andere das Buch balancierte. Hermine räusperte sich und horchte auf eventuelle Schritte in der Nähe. _

_Erst als sie sich ganz sicher war, dass dort niemand in ihrer Nähe stand, las sie sich alles genau durch. Sie machte sich auf einem kleinen fetzen Pergament Notizen über die Zutaten – ungewöhnlich wenige – das Brauen selbst – ungewöhnlich einfach und schnell- und klappte dann nachdenklich das Buch wieder zu. "Warum auch nicht..." kam es leise über ihre Lippen. Nach einem verstohlenem Blick in die runde stellte sie das Buch wieder weg – jedoch an die richtige Stelle. Die, in der die restlichen Bücher der Träume standen. _

---

_**Zurück im Mädchenschlafsaal**_

Die Phiole entglitt Hermines Fingern und schlug auf dem, mit Teppich ausgelegten Boden des Schlafraums auf, ohne jedoch zu zerspringen.

Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihr Puls begann für einen Moment zu rasen. Alles schien sich um sie zu drehen. Sie griff sich in ihre wirren Haare und stöhnte auf, während ihr Körper langsam und wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden sank.

_Was.. was passiert nur mit mir.._ dachte die junge Hexe noch, bevor der Zaubertrank seine volle Kraft entfaltete um ihr das Gewünschte zu offenbaren.

---

Hermine fand sich als Zuschauer in ihrer Traumwelt ein, sie sah, spürte und roch alles, so wie im richtigen Leben, nur das sie außerhalb ihres Körpers zu weilen, und nicht im Stande schien, in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Also blickte sie nun auf eben diesen hinab, und fragte sich insgeheim, warum ihr ‚Traum-Ich', in einem Umhang verborgenen, vor ihr her lief.

Sie folgte schwebend ihrem ‚Ich' durch ein wahres Labyrinth aus Gängen und wusste nicht so recht, wo sie überhaupt war, aber sie verließ sich auf ihr Traumbild, es würde schon wissen wo das Ziel lag... hoffte sie jedenfalls...

Schemenhafte Gestalten gingen an Hermine/ihrer Traumgestalt vorbei, ohne dass sie beachtet wurden. Ihr Körper ging zügig durch die verschlungenen Flure des ihr unbekannten Hauses, aber Hermine folgte bereitwillig, denn sie wollte nun endlich wissen was Sache war!

Da blieb ihre Traumgestalt vor einer Tür stehen – würde sie dahinter erfahren für wen ihr Herz schlug?

Die feingliedrige Hand ihres körperlichen ‚Ich's', legte sich auf den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür, die ohne das geringste Knarzen aufschwang. Hermine blickte erwartungsvoll auf und erblickte... nein, das war bestimmt nur ein Scherz!

Ihr ‚Ich' musste sich in der Tür geirrt haben... in welche Kammer war sie gegangen, das dort ‚_solche'_... Dinge lagen und hingen...

Sie wollte sich schon von ihrem ‚Ich' abwenden, doch ihr Körper trat ohne zu zögern ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hermine schwebte widerwillig durch die Tür zurück zu ihrem Körper, hielt sich jedoch peinlich berührt im Hintergrund.

_Na das kann ja heiter werden.. dachte Hermine, versuchte es jedoch nun von der wissenschaftlichen Seite zu sehen. _

_Wer weiß was da noch passieren wird, es muss ja nicht sooo schlimm werden, oder?_

Es dauerte nicht lange, da klopfte es leise an der Tür...

Ihr ‚Ich' schien genau zu wissen wer dort auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand, denn Hermine fühlte den vor freudiger Erwartung voranschnellenden Puls in dem Körper ihres ‚Traum-Ich's', der heiß durch ihre Adern floss. Hermine war nun genauso aufgeregt wie ihr Traumbild und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, zu wissen, wer ihr Herzbube war.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und eine große Gestalt, tief in einem dunklen Samt-Umhang verborgen, erschien unter dem Türrahmen und trat ohne ein Wort ein. Mit einem Wink der Hand des noch Unbekannten, schloss sich die Tür.

„Herrin..." wisperte nun die Gestalt und sank auf den Boden zu den Füßen ihres Körpers.

_HERRIN?_ _dachte Hermine erschrocken, das musste doch wohl wirklich ein übler Scherz sein... nun, DAS konnte sie nun ganz und gar nicht glauben... Sie musste irgend einen Fehler beim zubereiten des Zaubertrankes gemacht haben..._

„SCHWEIG!" donnerte nun ihre eigene Stimme dieser Gestalt entgegen, doch es war ihr ‚Traum-Ich', die dieses Wort ausgesprochen hatte!

„Ja, Herrin..." noch immer kniete die Gestalt auf dem Boden, ohne aufzublicken.

„Ich sagte SCHWEIG! Oder ich werde dich bestrafen!"

„Oh, Herrin! Ich bin ein unwürdiger Diener, der es nicht besser verdient hat, als Strafe aus euren Händen zu erfahren!" säuselte die Gestalt am Boden und blickte auf.

_Hermine erstarrte... nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das... das war doch nicht möglich! Nicht ER... na gut er aber nicht SO! schrie sie in ihren Gedanken._

„Du wagst es, ohne meine Erlaubnis mir ins Gesicht zu sehen!" hörte sie wieder ihre eigene, nun schneidende Stimme. Ihre Hand schoss zur Kapuze des Knienden vor und riss sie ihm vom Kopf. Schwarze verstrubbelte Haare kamen zum Vorschein, helle leuchtend, Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Er schwang seine rechte Augenbraue kurz nach oben und lies ein verschmitztes grinsen erkenne, ehe er wieder in seine Rolle zurück schlüpfte und seinen Blick zu Boden warf.

„Verzeiht mir, meine Herrin! Bestraft mich!"

Hermines Fuß kam unter ihrem eigenen Umhang hervor und stieß sanft gegen die Schulter des Unwürdigen.

_Was zum.. wieso trage ich denn rote Hochhackige Schnürstiefel! Das ist ja ... also... entsetzt wollte sie sich - mittlerweile brannten ihre Wangen - abwenden, doch diese verflixte Neugierde darüber, was ihr ‚Traum-Ich' vorhatte, siegte über ihre Scham – es war ja ‚nur' ein Traum... dachte sie sich immer und immer wieder..._

Obwohl dieser Stoß nicht wirklich fest war, stöhnte Harry auf und sah erneut auf. Ein Funke des Verlangens glomm in seinen Augen auf, den das ‚Traum-Ich' Hermines nicht zu übersehen vermochte. Ihr Puls raste, dennoch fiel sie nicht aus ihrer Rolle. Stattdessen zog sie Harry nun - ohne wirklich grob zu sein - an den Haaren herbei und schwang mit der freien Hand langsam ihren Umhang auseinander. Ihre roten Lederschnürstiefel, die bis zur Mitte ihrer straffen Oberschenkel gingen, kamen wieder zum Vorschein, ebenso ein rotes geschnürtes Lederkorsett, das ihre Wespentaille betonte. Ihr Busen wurde nur von feiner roter Spitze gehalten und ein feiner roter Spitzenstring ließ ihre Aufmachung verspielter denn streng wirken und vervollkommnte ihre Verkleidung.

Harrys Augen wanderten über Hermines ‚Traum-Ich-Körper', er schluckte unwillkürlich und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Habe ich gesagt, du darfst mich anschauen!" sagte Hermines Stimme streng und drückte Harrys Gesicht dem Boden entgegen. Sie genoss ihre Aufgabe.

„Oh.. Herrin.. Bitte bestraft mich für meinen Ungehorsam!" Harrys Stimme vibrierte vor Verlangen und klang seltsam dumpf, da sein Gesicht zur Erde zeigte. Hermines Finger ließen seine Haare los und sie stellte provokant einen Stiefel direkt unter seine Nase.

„Du bist so unwürdig! Aber ich gewähre dir, meine Stiefel zu küssen!"

Harry berührte andächtig mit seinen Lippen das rote Leder und setzte unzählige kleiner Küsse darauf. Er folgte einer unsichtbaren Spur, die von der Stiefelspitze bis hinauf zum Stiefelschaft führte. Doch noch bevor er bei ihrem ende über dem Knie anlangte, zog sie ihren Fuß fort.

„Das genügt! Du nimmst dir zu viele Freiheiten heraus!" zürnte das ‚Traum-Ich' Hermines und stieß ihn nun mit einem Stiefel besetzten Fuß von sich. Harry flog etwas unsanft nach hinten und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.

„Steh auf und zeige mir deinen Körper!" befahl Hermine ihm ungnädig und sah wie der 'Unwürdige' sich geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze erhob und mit langsamen Bewegungen seinen samtenen Umhang zu Boden gleiten ließ. Sein enges Kettenhalsband klirrte wieder leise bei seinen Bewegungen.

Hermines Puls raste mittlerweile wohl schon in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch ihre Adern und ließ eine feurige Glut in ihrem Innern entstehen. Sie schaute schmachtenden Blickes auf Harrys Gestalt.

Angefangen bei seinen breiten Schultern, wanderte ihre Augen wohlwollend über seine leicht behaarte muskulöse Brust und folgte der schmaler werdenden Haarspur über seinen Sixpack, bis diese in einem sehr knapp bemessenen schwarzen String verschwand - der eine nicht zu übersehende Beule beherbergte. Widerwillig zwang sie ihre Augen auch den restlichen, recht ansehnlichen Körper eines Harry Potters zu begutachten. Hermines Atmung ging ziemlich unregelmäßig, als sie, um ihren Puls wieder zu beruhigen, ihm befahl, sich umzudrehen.

Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch die Kehrseite ein wahrer Gaumenschmaus sein würde!

_Oh... oh.. was für eine Ansicht! Dieser breite und muskulöse Rücken! Dieser knackige Po! Das ist fast zuviel für meine Nerven... dachte Hermine, schaffte es aber dennoch nicht, sich von dieser Szene abzuwenden. Wie auch, wenn sie die erregten Gefühle ihres ‚Traum-Ichs' genauso fühlte, als wäre dieses eben KEIN TRAUM.. Inzwischen wäre sie wohl vollends errötet, wenn sie nicht ebenso fasziniert wie schockiert von dieser Szenerie wäre... überdies hoffte sie inständig, das Harry wirklich einen solchen Adoniskörper verfügte._

Nur mit Mühe behielt Hermines ‚Traum-Ich' ihre Rolle als Domina bei, fast fehlte ihren Worten der strenge Ton. Als sie glaubte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben atmete sie dennoch einmal tief durch um ihrer Gefühle wieder Herr zu werden.

„Dreh dich um."

Harry kam ihrem Befehl nach, und Hermines ‚Traum-Ich' konnte direkt in dessen Augen blicken, in denen das pure wilde Verlangen nach ihr stand. Sie schluckte und musste sich räuspern, ehe sie etwas zaghafter, aber dennoch mit sexy-rauer Stimme, ihren nächsten Befehl aussprach.

„Und nun komm zu mir – und löse meinen Umhang!"

Harry pirschte sich langsam an sie heran, wie ein Raubtier an seine Beute. Seine warmen Finger streiften ihren Hals, als er den winzigen Verschluss ihres Umhanges öffnete und dieser anschließend wie die sanfte Berührung eines Liebhabers, über die Stellen ihrer empfindlichen Haut glitt, die weder von Leder noch von der feinen Spitze bedeckt waren. Ein wohliger Schauer ergriff Hermines ‚Traum-Ich', und somit auch Hermine selber, die immer noch fasziniert dem Geschehen folgte.

Als Harry sie, ohne einen vorangegangenen Befehl von ihr, in seine muskulösen Arme zog, landete keine Sekunde später ihre flache Hand - zwar nicht feste, aber dennoch klatschend - auf seiner Wange. Ihr Handabdruck zeigte sich nun deutlich als weiß auf seiner roten, brennenden Gesichtshaut.

_Autsch – das hat gesessen! dachte Hermine, wurde aber nicht schlau aus dem Gebaren der Beiden. Sie spürte das Verlangen und die tiefe Erregtheit ihres ‚Traum-Ichs' und wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, das es Harry nicht anders erging – zum Mindestens in IHREM TRAUM.._

„Du wagst es.." knurrte Hermines Traum-Ich mit funkelnden Augen und stieß Harry von sich. Beider Atem ging hastig, denn jeder von ihnen fühlte das heiße Verlangen nach dem anderen in sich. Sie drehte sich von Harry weg und lief genau in die Ecke hinein in der Hermine unsichtbar schwebte und griff – scheinbar durch sie hindurch - nach einem Gegenstand der an der Wand hinter ihr hing.

Mit einer neunschwänzigen Peitsche, gemacht aus einem kurzen schwarzen Leder-Handstück und neun etwa Unterarmlangen feinen Lederriemen, drehte sich das Traum-Ich wieder um und entdeckte ein anerkennendes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Knie dich vor mir nieder, Sklave!" herrschte Hermines Traumgestalt Harry an. Dieser gab ein leises schnurren von sich, dann gehorchte er ohne Widerwillen und befolgte ihren Befehl.

„Mein Körper ist euer nicht würdig, oh Herrin – macht mit ihm was ihr wollt, ich werde jede Strafe dankend annehmen!"

Kaum war die letzte Silbe im Raum verklungen, hörte Hermine die Peitsche surrend die Luft durchschneiden, ehe sie mit knallendem Geräusch auf Harrys Schulter sauste. Ein animalisch anmutender Laut drang aus dessen Mund, dass sich allein nach diesem ersten Schlag wie der Paarungsruf einer Raubkatze anhörte. Das ‚Traum-Ich' Hermines erzitterte wohlig vor Vorahnung.

Zwei weitere Male landeten die feinen Lederriemen auf Schulter und Rücken Harry Potters und hinterließen schmale rote Striemen auf dessen Haut. Jeder Schlag erzeugte in Harry ein tieferes Gefühl der Leidenschaft für Hermine, seiner Herrin der Lüste.

_Oh mein Gott... Hermines Stimme zitterte in ihren Gedanken, sie spürte das Ziehen und Sehnen und die Feuchte zwischen den Schenkeln und die unendliche Begierde, die dieses Schauspiel in ihrem ‚Traum-Ich' hervorrief. _

_Das.. ist Wahnsinn... einfach unglaublich... Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie vor Scham noch röter werden, oder ob sie ihre aufkommende Leidenschaft herausschreien sollte. Sie wollte aufwachen, nichts davon wissen, das sie ‚SO ETWAS' wollte – aber gleichzeitig fand sie diesen Traum so erregend, das sie um keinen Preis der Welt aufwachen wollte BEVOR das hier nicht zu Ende war.._

„Jaaa... Herrin... bestraft euren unwürdigen Sklaven..." wisperte Harry flehend und wand sich unter den Peitschenschlägen, die jedoch bei weitem nicht stark genug waren um seine Haut auch nur annähernd ernsthaft zu verletzen. Die Beule in seinem String wurde immer größer und seine Haut glänzte vor Schweiß. Jeder weitere Hieb war eine Herausforderung der Belastbarkeit seiner eigenen Grenzen. Sein Schmerz hatte nur indirekt mit den Peitschenschlägen zu tun, denn diese steigerten nur sein Verlangen nach ‚IHR'.

Hermines ‚Traum-Ich' atmete schwerer, ihrer Augen glühten vor Verlangen, ebenso ihr Innerstes. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte ihre straffe Haut, und als sie die unübersehbare Beule wahrnahm, die Harrys String einer Zerreißprobe aussetzte, leckte sie sich mit ihrer Zunge unwillkürlich über ihre rosigen Lippen.

Harry schmeckte fast ihren Willen, von ihm genommen zu werden. Die letzten Reste seiner Unterwürfigkeit fielen von ihm ab, als das Raubtier in ihm zum Leben erwachte und er seinem animalischen Trieb nichts mehr entgegen zu bringen hatte. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sprang er auf und hielt Hermines Traum-Ich in seinen starken Armen gefangen. Seine grünen Katzenhaften Augen sahen sie voller Verlangen an und er presste ihren Unterleib an seine ausgeprägte Manneskraft.

Hermines ‚Traum-Ich-Körper' fühlte den unleugbaren Drang, sich seiner Stärke zu wehren, doch der Wildkatze in ihr imponierte anscheinend die animalische Seite eines Harry James Potter...

Sie ließ die Peitsche widerstandslos zu Boden fallen und wisperte mit rauer, begieriger Stimme:

„Du hast mir zu gehorchen..."

Doch da wurde ihr Mund schon von seinen Lippen in Besitz genommen und Harry unterband so ihre letzten Worte. Seine Zunge forderte den Einlass in ihre Mundhöhle, der auch schon nach recht kurzer Belagerung gewährt wurde. Ihre Arme wurden noch immer unnachgiebig von den seinen an ihren Körper gedrückt, doch das störte sie nicht, denn ihr Gehirn war nur noch auf das eine Programmiert – die Vereinigung ihrer beider Körper!

Sie erwiderte mit dem gleichen Heißhunger seine Küsse und umschlang mit ihren Händen, als er diese endlich freigab, seinen Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Ihr Busen quoll fast aus der zarten Spitze heraus, als Harry ihre nackten Pobacken mit seinen Händen umschloss, sie hochhob und sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand, in dessen Nähe sie sich befunden hatten, drückte.

Ohne die wilden Küsse zu unterbrechen setzte er sie kurzfristig ab, zerriss ihren zarten Spitzenstring mit einer fließenden Handbewegung, nur um darauf Hermines ‚Traum-Ich-Körper' ein weiteres Mal hochzuheben, damit sie dieses Mal ihre Beine um seine schmalen Hüften schlingen konnte. Seine Muskeln spielten unter seiner Haut, während er Hermines Körper zwischen seinem fast nackten Körper und der kühlen Wand gefangen hielt und sie nur noch mit einer seiner Hände zusätzlich stützte. Mit der anderen Hand befreite er sein erigiertes Glied - aus dem schon lange zu eng gewordenem String - um dann mit einem animalischen Laut tief in sie zu stoßen. Sie biss vor Lust in seine Schulter das er mit weiteren tiefen Stößen in ihren feuchten Schoß belohnte.

Keuchender Atem, vermischt mit verlangendem Stöhnen erfüllten den Raum bis in die tiefsten Winkel, während ihre langen Fingernägel Spuren auf seinem Rücken hinterließen... ein wenig kräftiger als die Peitsche es getan hatte. Harrys Stöße wurden immer drängender, als er merkte wie Hermines Körper sich der Extase hingab und sie ihre Lust hinaus schrie. Dann spürte auch er, wie sich der Druck in ihm aufbaute und verströmte sich mit einem letzen Stoß tief in ihrem Schoß...

_Hermine sah Harry und ihrem ‚Traum-Ich' fasziniert und mit großen Augen zu. Es war verwirrend, zu fühlen, zu spüren und zu schmecken was ihr ‚Traum-Ich' dort tat und dabei als Zuschauer daneben zu stehen und es zu beobachten. Nie hätte sie gedacht das es ‚SO' intensiv sein konnte... es war, gelinde ausgedrückt, fantastisch! Dieser Zaubertrank war einfach... genial...! _

_Nun wusste sie nicht nur das ihr Herz in Wirklichkeit nicht für Ron, sondern für Harry schlug... sonder auch, das sie wohl eine sehr spezielle Fantasie hatte was den Sex betraf – wenn man dem Traumtrank glauben schenkte! _

_Bei diesem Gedanken bekam Hermine heiße Ohren, denn sie dachte an die voran gegangenen intimen Momente die sie miterlebt... mitgefühlt hatte..._

_Langsam verblasste die Szenerie vor ihrem Auge und Hermine merkte, wie sie langsam wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte. Dann vom einen auf den anderen Moment war sie Wach. Der Geruch den sie nun bei einem tiefen Atemzug inhalierte – so wurde ihr bewusst - gehörte nicht in_ _ihren Schlafsaal._

...Hermines verträumter Blick wurde klar und sie erkannte, daß da jemand schlafend neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß... ‚Moment' dachte sie. „Das ist ja gar nicht mein Bett" , was sie unbewusst vor sich hin flüssterte.

---

Wieder mal,

ein ... **_ENDE_**

So das Lob, die Kritik sowie die Lesegebühr –grins- bitte in form von Kommentaren/Reviews.

mfg „annasky" und „michi-sky"


End file.
